


Sliding Down a Dream

by yehwellwhatever



Series: 100_prompts [1]
Category: The Anthemic
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy went to bed alone, so who's touching him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliding Down a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mmmfelicious for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Andy wakes up to the feeling of something - _someone_ his mind supplies - tracing irregular patterns on his back. He momentarily freezes, because he went to bed alone the night before, no one else is supposed to be in the house.

The person behind him chuckles, and Andy instantly relaxes. Neal, of course it would be Neal. “Morning,” Neal says, still with laughter in his voice.

“What’re you doin’ here?” Andy asks, words mostly mumbled into the pillow. He feels the bed dip as Neal shifts further onto it, and moves closer to the wall to make more room.

“We got done early. Caught an earlier flight.” Neal places a kiss on the tip of his shoulder, still tracing Andy’s back, making him shiver as his touch gets lighter and then firmer.

“Time is it?” Andy asks, not opening his eyes, grabbing blindly for Neal.

“Early…” Neal says, voice low. There’s a dull thud, telling Andy that Neal kicked off his shoes. The hand on his back disappears, and seconds later there’s another, lower thud before the blanket is pulled from Andy’s body and Neal gets in beside him.

Andy shuffles forward, burying his face in Neal’s bare chest. “Sleep,” he says, placing a kiss there, on his way back to sleep already.

“Missed you,” he hears Neal say distantly.

The last thing Andy is aware of before falling fully asleep is the kiss Neal places in his hair and the words ‘love you’, whispered in his ear.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _#62 - Fingertips_.


End file.
